A Good One
by missbex
Summary: While working on a stalking case Hotch starts to get a little too attached to the victim. Has he found himself a good one after all the pain he went through with Hailey? - Hotch/OC


Hello my darlings, this is my first criminal minds fic and i just wish you guys enjoy it. And no, I do not own criminal minds, I really wish I did though.

ps: this is set after season 4 so it might have some spoilers.

"Hi, I'm agent Jerrau we spoke on the phone. This is SSA Hotchner, SSA Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and this is Dr. Reid. Can you come with me please?"

The team was assigned to yet another stalking case. It wasn't customary for the team to take single cases like this, but when the victims dog showed up dead in the front porch JJ didn't want to take a chance of something bad happening. Hotch didn't say anything, but he knew JJ tended to pick cases she related to, and honestly, there was no harm being done by picking this case, there wasn't any cases that needed their attention at the moment, and giving someone their life back was as good as any case. Just because there was no body count it didn't mean it wasn't important, it just wasn't as pressing.

Reid was already walking through the victim's apartment, since there was no real leads the whole team just came straight to the victim's house. JJ had the girl in the kitchen and they were talking, gathering as much information as possible, while Reid went by the victim's stuff and Morgan and Prentiss talked.

Hotch made his way to the kitchen and stood next to the table where the two women were talking "we're going to have to go through your whole life. Nothing will be secret to us. You understand that?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever it takes to just make it stop" the girl said staring into her tea cup.

"We have our tech going through your records at the moment, but anything you could tell us about yourself will help us catch this guy" JJ said placing her hand over the victim's hand, she felt sympathetic and that wasn't always good.

"What do you need to know?" the girl asked looking at Hotch, somehow she realized Hotch was the one to inform, everything she told JJ would go back to Hotch, this way she was just cutting out the middle man.

"Do you have any idea who this guy might be? It's usually someone who you have contact with. You know this person, you just might not realize it yet" Hotch said serious as always, the girl was trying hard not to cry and JJ was squeezing her hand, all Hotch did was stand there, being serious as always.

"No" the girl said running her hand through her hair "I have no idea"

"An ex-boyfriend maybe, someone things ended badly with?" Hotch asked in the same tone as always. For a moment the girl only studied him, her fear seemed to have vanished and JJ looked confused between Hotch and the girl.

"No" the girl finally said "no one"

Back at the headquarters Reid went on and on about statistics on stalkers and the possible outcomes. Yet all Hotch could think about was the look the girl had given him, how she stopped being afraid for a minute and just stared at him, he shook the thoughts away and started paying attention to Reid again.

"Well we can rule out Anna's ex-boyfriend, he has a solid alibi" Prentiss said snatching Hotch back to reality.

"We have to keep going through her contacts, the victim knows him, the victim always knows" Hotch said tossing a little book at the table.

"Anna" JJ suddenly snapped "her name is Anna, she is not a victim yet and if we can do our job right she won't become a victim" JJ got up and walked away. Hotch was the best at his job, but sometimes she wished he could get a little bit more involved with the victims. He kept himself at a distance that way he could be objective, it was the right thing to do, but sometimes JJ really wished he could show a little more sympathy.

The next few days were nothing but frustrating, the stalker had ceased contact with Anna, so there was nothing they could do to try and find him, but at the same time they all knew he wasn't done. It wasn't in the stalkers nature to just give up, to suddenly just pick up and leave and that was leaving everyone on edge.

There were patrol officers always outside Anna's home, and there was always someone from the team with her, she was never alone, and this night it was Hotch's turn to make her company. He was wearing a suit as always and Anna was sitting on the couch, watching as he walked from window to window, closing the curtains, only to open them again and look out.

"Do you ever relax?" she suddenly asked him and he looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked, always serious.

"I was just wondering. I've got to spend some time with the team now and I got to know about them a little bit. JJ showed me Henry's pictures, Derek talked about his time as a cop, I got beaten numerous times at chess by Reid, Prentiss and I talked about foreign countries and Rossi just told me about some other cases that ended well and some people he keep in touch with, but you? You never relax, it's like you're a robot or something. I know this is not where you wanted to be, keeping me company, you must have a life and I'm sure there are a million places you rather be, but I don't know, you just seem so stiff all the time"

Hotch just looked at her and slowly she averted her eyes "sorry" she finally said when he didn't reply "I was out of line and that is none of my business"

Slowly Hotch made his way to the couch and sat by her, taking his wallet from his back pocket and taking something from it.

"This is my son Jack" Hotch said giving her a picture he had taken from his wallet "he was one at the time, but he's five now. I keep meaning to change the picture, but I just really like that one"

Anna took the picture and examined it close, Jack was sitting on the bed and was bitting into Hotch's FBI credentials, and she was sure Jack was giggling when the picture was taken, he was adorable.

"Is your wife blonde?" Anna asked him and he just looked at her "Jack's blonde, but you have really dark hair, you don't need to be a profiler to figure out your wife must be blonde"

"She was" Hotch said taking the picture back from Anna "she died about a year ago"

"I'm sorry" they were both quiet for a minute and suddenly Anna got up, stretching "are you hungry? I'm starving, I think I'll make some dinner do you want something?"

"No thank you" Hotch said back into his serious self. Anna made her way to the kitchen and Hotch followed, the kitchen was really exposed and Anna would be an easy target while there, Hotch wouldn't let her alone in there. She moved around the kitchen gathering food and supplies, in half an hour she had made a brie and prossiutto omelets and was carrying it back to the living room, where Hotch had intstructed her to stay.

She placed the plate on the coffee table and walked to retrieve a bottle of wine, coming back with two glasses. She sat down on the floor, indian style right in front of the coffee table and popped the wine open, serving the two glasses generously.

"Come on" she told Hotch petting the spot next to her "time for dinner"

"I'm okay, thank you" Hotch said while stiff between the coffee table and tv.

"Come on" Anna prompted "I hate eating alone, would you at least keep me company?" Anna could see the tiniest smile curling up on Hotch's lips and she was surprise by how his face seemed to light up. Keep her company, thats what Hotch's been doing for the past couple of hours and that's what he would do for the rest of the night. Swallowing back his smile he sat down on the couch, watching her as she took a bite out of the omelet. She reached for one of the wine glasses and offered it to him.

"I'm on duty" he told her back to SSA Hotchner mode and she just shrugged taking another big bite of her omelet and closing her eyes as she tasted the brie melting away in her mouth and let out a small moan.

"Fine Mr. Special Agent Hotchner, I get why you won't drink while on duty, but will you at least try a bite? Please?" Hotch wasn't an easy guy to convince and doing the puppy eyes wouldn't get her anywhere, so Anna was shocked when Hotch leaned forward and took the fork from her hand, tearing a piece of the omelet away and biting into it quickly. He closed his eyes and Anna just looked at him, expecting a reaction.

"That is…" Hotch hesitated "that is amazing" he finally said and Anna opened this big wide smile that made her whole face light up, just then Hotch noticed how her green eyes seemed to match her sweater and how she had this amazing smile. He slid from the couch and sat on the floor next to her, fork still in hand and took another bite from the omelet. She sat back and let him finish her dinner, all the while watching as he closed his eyes with each bite, she had the feeling he didn't have the most healthy eating habits. With the long hours he worked she doubted he had regular meals and she would bet money he lived on snacks whenever he could find the time to have them.

"Don't they feed you on your fancy FBI job?" she asked teasingly when he finished the omelet.

The teasing was enough to snatch him back into SSA mode and she immediately regret it. Whoever this man was, he was amazing, he was a mystery and she suddenly wanted to know everything there was to know about him, and what had happened to him to make him always so serious.

"I'm sorry" he said once he realized he had eaten almost her entire dinner "is there any more for you?"

Sighing loudly she took her wine glass and took a big gulp "I wasn't that hungry, if I get hungry later I might just order a pizza or something"

A spark lighted Hotch, something she said must have triggered something "Is that something you do often? Order take out?"

"I guess, I prefer to cook, but sometimes I'm just too lazy"

Suddenly Hotch got up and snatched his phone from his pocket, he speed dialed someone and moved away from Anna, trying to conceal his conversation, but by his tone she could tell he was barking orders at someone, she must had said something. This was going to be a long night, at least with the other members of the team she had a false sense of friendship, she had fun with them and they made her feel comfortable, but with Hotch? He was all business and there was no time for fun.

She laid back into the sofa, feeling the wine kick in and giving her that good sleepiness only wine could give you, she snuggled in the couch, pulling pillows user her head to make it more comfortable and didn't even noticed as she drifted off to sleep.

Hotch was leaving voice messages to his team, that way when they got in in the morning they would know what to do, he would probably be there already, but he rather leave it anyway just in case. By the time he finished all his memos when he turned around Anna was asleep in the couch and for some reason he didn't really understand that brought a smile to his lips.

Walking over to her he got the throw she left on the couch an covered her, just so she wouldn't be cold and he sat on the armchair next to the couch, where he could keep an eye on the window and keep an eye on her.

To make use of his alone time he started writing his report, but stopped every time she sighed or moved in her sleep, watching her, just to make sure she was alright, only to be absorbed by his report again and suddenly she giggled.

That stopped him immediately, and his head snapped up, looking at her, she had a smile in her lips, and whatever it was she was dreaming about she was happy. He only then noticed how she had a freckle in her eyelid, very faint, but very cute, he leaned in closer, studying her face, when he looked up close he could see she had very light freckles spread around her nose and cheekbones. That shouldn't have surprised him, considering she was a redhead and everything.

He then shifted his attention to her hair, she had copper hair and her bangs kept falling in her eyes, it looked like she was growing it, so she had to keep pushing her bangs away from her eyes, to the side, but they weren't big enough for her to hold it behind her ears. From rolling her hair in her fingers so much she had loose curls around here and there, and now sleeping her hair was falling over her neck and face. Without knowing exactly why he pushed her hair back from her neck and face and she smiled in her sleep.

He shook his head and went back to his report. Around 3 in the morning Anna woke up with a start, which honestly, woke up Aaron as well, although he would never admit it, he had snoozed.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Yeah" she replied pushing her hair back and tying it in a knot in the top of her head "nightmare woke me up, everything's fine"

"Have you been having a lot of nightmares lately?" he asked concerned, being a father he was always concerned about nightmares, specially after Hailey died Jack would often crawl into his bed in the middle of the night, spooked by some nightmare or other.

"I wasn't until Lucky showed up dead in my porch" Anna said remembering her dog, whoever it was that was stalking her, he had really scared her by killing her dog, until then she thought it was harmless, an inconvenience really, but harmless, after she found Lucky dead she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm sorry, about your dog, I mean" Hotch told her, trying to make her feel better.

"I really miss him, do you have a dog?" She asked trying to change the subject, take the focus away from her and the crazy person who was after her.

"No, even though Jack keep asking for one, I don't think we can handle a dog right now, I had one when I was growing up, and I really wish Jack had one, but I don't know, Im rarely home, and I don't want to leave the responsibility to Jack, besides, if something happens to it, I don't know if he'll be able to handle it, he already lost too much"

"What do you do?" Anna asked "I mean, about Jack, does he stay in a daycare or something while you're at work?"

"No" Hocth seemed to be thinking "Hailey's sister has been helping me since Hailey died, but recently I hired a housekeeper to stay with him"

"It's nice you still trust people even after what happened to you" As soon as she said it Anna knew she had said too much, Hotch looked at her surprised and honestly a little bit annoyed, he was angry she could tell.

"I'm sorry" Anna started saying before Hotch could say anything "I know it's none of my business and I shouldn't meddle, it was just this one time when Spencer was keeping me company and I asked him why you were so serious all the time and he told me about what had happened to you. Please don't be mad, and don't get angry at him either, right after he told me he realized he shouldn't have and I promised I wouldn't say anything. I'm sorry"

Hotch sighed, but really there was nothing he could do, what had happened with Foyet was no secret and there was nothing he could do really, he just didn't really like to remember it.

"It's no problem" he said letting go "and I don't really trust people that easily, this housekeeper I hired, she was my nanny when I was little, so I've known her all my life and we always kept in contact, she still worked for my parents and when Hailey died she decided I needed her help more than my parents needed her, so she's like a second mother to me and a grandmother to Jack, he loves her and she couldn't be nicer"

"Oh" Anna took a deep breath "well that's nice of her, and I bet she is really proud of you, I know I would be, if I had a kid and he became a SSA on FBI I would be really proud"

"I used to be a lawyer" Hotch told her and she could she the smallest smile on his lips "a prosecutor, but when I got offered a job at the BAU I just knew I had to take it, Hailey wasn't to happy about it, and neither were my parents, too dangerous"

"Oh" somehow she had never thought about it that way "well, do you like it? Being in the BAU and everything? Even with the danger and the long hours and the constant traveling?"

"Yes" Hotch said seriously, it didn't matter if it was doing his job or just talking about it, he was always serious about it.

"Then that's all that matters" she said surprising him "I can see how a wife would complain, and how parents would be worried, but if that's what makes you happy then it shouldn't matter, to anyone, as long as you're happy those who love should be happy too"

Hotch was surprised. He loved his job, and he knew his family did see the importance in it, but he always felt they rather he do anything else but be at the BAU. It honestly never occurred to him that people should just be happy because he was. This girl, whoever she was, was different than everyone he had ever met.

Anna didn't go back to sleep that night. She made dinner again, this time with enough for her and Hotch to eat all they wanted and they stayed in the living room, talking about anything and everything. It was hard at first to convince Hotch to open up to her, but every now and then she could see a smile and could see how much he cared about his team and his son. It was wonderful.

But as soon as she opened the door in the morning to leave for work she knew things had chanced, something terrible would happen. There was a note tapped to her door and she felt chills running down her spine just looking at it, she instantly knew who it was from.

She got the note and brought it back inside, Hotch was sitting on her living room couch, with his phone glued to his ear of course, as soon as she walked in and he saw her face he could tell something was wrong, he hung up the phone and walked up to her.

"What is it?" he asked analyzing her face.

She only handed him the note. She hadn't opened it yet, she was afraid of what it might say, but she knew she had to hand it to him anyway. She walked around him and sat down on the couch, resting her head on her hands.

"You'll regret cheating on me" Hotch read the note aloud. It was typed, so it's not like they could analyze handwriting or anything, and he was pretty sure it would be fingerprint free, but still he called his team.

"What does it mean?" Anna suddenly asked while he was on the phone "what does he mean I cheated on him?"

Hotch had gone back to agent mode and was all business again, not being light and careful with her.

"He was here" he said stoic "he was watching you last night, and seeing me here his mind told him there was more to it, so now he feels like you cheated on him. He's mad and this'll probably send him in a spree to get your attention, that's when he'll make a mistake, and that's when we'll catch him. But also, that's when he'll be his most dangerous and you have to be careful"

"Oh God…" she buried her face in her hands again "what should I do?"

He should say she should carry on with her life normally, but putting her in danger like that, he wasn't so sure anymore. If she carried on with her life like she was supposed to, he would approach her sometime. This unsub had watched her and knew her routine and he would try to contact her eventually, probably sooner than later, but that also meant she would be vulnerable. He could put eyes on her, but sometimes eyes failed and sometimes the unsub got his way, and he just couldn't handle that.

"I'm taking you to Quantico with me, from there we're putting you in a safe house. Gather some things you'll need"

In record time Hotch was in the conference room, filling his team in what had happened, no one really understood why Hotch had brought Anna here, and no one really got why she should be put on a safe house, but they weren't about to argue with it. Only problem was, no Marshal thought she was eligible for protection, there were more urgent cases and they couldn't just waste resources like that. Hotch walked out, cursing under his breath and went to his office to think.

"Hotch?" Rossi knocked on his door and let himself in "is everything ok? You seem rather agitated. Did something happen?"

"Yes David, something did happen, or didn't you see the unsub's note? Something will happen to that girl and we won't be able to stop it. I will keep her safe wether the Marshals want to help me or not" he stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about his options, suddenly he took boss mode again "put eyes on her house, if we take her away from him he might be tempted to come look for her, keep eyes on her work place as well and her sister's house. She hadn't been there in a while, but you never know, he might think she's hiding her"

"Ok, but you can't keep her here this whole time. This unsub might look for her, but we don't know how long it might take him to do that. You can't just keep her here" Rossi said trying to reason with Hotch.

"I won't" Hotch said getting up "I'm taking her someplace safe, someplace the unsub don't know"

Hotch was out the door, walking with determination "where?" Rossi asked from the door sill.

"My house" Hotch answered as he went to JJ's office to go get Anna. Hotch barged into JJ's without knocking or anything and startled both women "Anna gather your things, I'm taking you away"

"I thought the marshals wouldn't take me" Anna said confused looking between JJ and Hotch.

"They won't" he answered "I'm taking you, come on"

"Hotch…" JJ got up, trying to understand what had come over her boss.

"I left instructions with Rossi, assemble the team and go talk to him, I'll be on my phone if you need me"

Anna had to pretty much run to keep up with Hotch, and she was honestly a little bit confused by what had just happened, but she wasn't about to say anything. He was the agent and if he thought that was the better course of action, who was she to argue with him?

They got to his house in matter of minutes, even though Hotch kept taking turns that only made them walk in circles and he took her inside in record time, almost dragging her in. He turned on the lights and closed the curtains and motioned her to sit down on the living room.

She watched as he walked back and forth, talking on the phone, getting more frustrated by the minute. Something was wrong, something else than the whole psychopath stalking her and everything, and even though her life was in danger she was worried about him. When he finally hung up the phone she only looked at him, pleading with him to say something, to relax, to sit down, to do anything, but just stop being so intense all the time.

"Are you ok?" he asked finally, relaxing a little bit.

"Yeah" she wasn't.

"It'll be fine" he said sitting down but then his phone ranged and he jumped up, he listened quietly as someone talked on the other side of the line, his face turning serious again. He snapped his phone shut and turned to her.

"Anna listen to me, they got someone trying to break into your house and they're bringing him in for questioning but they need me there. I don't want you anywhere near him, so JJ is coming here to keep you company while I go back there. As soon as we know something I'll let you know"

Things seemed to move to fast from that point, JJ got to Hotch's house in a second and he left her there, alone, confused and scared with JJ, who wash;t saying anything and was eyeing her suspiciously.

As soon as he was gone the hours went back to moving slowly, and suddenly the hours weren't moving at all. Anna just sat there in the couch, watching the clock move painfully slow, while she wondered what the hell was happening.

JJ moved them to Hotch's bedroom by the time Jack got home, Hotch didn't like to involve Jack in the cases and introducing him to the victim was obviously involving him.

Jack's nanny knew they were there and was supposed to keep Jack away. Around 8 o'clock Anna couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know what was going on.

"How much longer will it take?" she finally asked JJ.

"Well" JJ looked at her watch "we can hold him for 72 hours without any charges, so we have around that time to get him to confess. Once we're out of time we have to charge him with something or let him go"

"So 72 hours then?" Anna asked exasperated.

"It won't take that long, we'll break him before that. Hotch is a specialist at questioning and he was nothing but determined to get this over with when he left. I'm sure anytime now this'll all be over"

Anna climbed into Hotch's bed, she wasn't sure how he would feel about it, but she hadn't slept that night and she was stressed and she was tired and she just wanted to close her eyes for a moment.

Next thing she knows someone's shaking her lightly, she opened her eyes just to see Hotch, looking at her.

"It's over" he told her an she sat up.

"What?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's over" he said smiling "we got him, he confessed, you're free and he won't bother you anymore"

The first thing that went through her mind was that he was smiling. Really smiling, not just that half smile he always tried to hide, he was smiling and his face lit up and he looked wonderful. Without thinking she reached for him and wrapped her hands around his neck and brought her lips to his.

She kissed him with passion, kissed him with might, with hunger. She couldn't be happier, and then suddenly he pulled away from her.

"Anna I get you're happy, but this isn't what you want" he said stepping away from her.

"How is it that you know what I want?" she got up and stepped closer to him, trying to get him in arm reach again.

"This is called transferring, it's a bit like stockholm syndrome, but instead of falling for the one who's got you captive you transfer your gratitude to a romantic sense, you feel grateful, not infatuated"

"How can you possibly know how I'm feeling?" she asked trying to reach for him, and he dodged her.

"Because that's my job, I studied and I know how people respond" he caught her arms in his hands and shook her lightly "Anna listen to me, you don't want this"

"You know what I thought when I woke up and saw you smiling?" she asked him and he only shook his head "I thought about how happy I would be if I could wake up to that smile always"

Somehow she got her hands free and wrapped her arms around his neck again, kissing him again, this time gently, testing, pleading with him not to pull away from her.

"This is wrong" he said behind the kiss "we shouldn't do this and I shouldn't get personally involved with the victim of a case"

"I thought you said the case was over" she told him pulling away and looking him in the eyes. What he did next surprised her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her mouth with passion, running his tongue along her lips and deepening the kiss, making her lean her head back.

"You're so beautiful" he said running his hand along her face, pushing her bangs out of her face and looking into her eyes "why would you want to be with me?" he asked her, caressing her face and then running his hands down her arms.

"Are you kidding me?" she said affectionately.

"No" he said as he trailed kisses along her jaw "look at you. You're young, and beautiful and you have your whole life ahead of you. And I'm… I'm a widower, I have a son. You should be out enjoying your life and being young" his hand was now around her neck, massaging the back of her neck and she closed her eyes.

"I'm not that young" she said with her eyes still closed.

"You're 24" he said to her, caressing her face and she opened her eyes, only to see how caring his eyes looked.

"So what?" she asked him, running her fingers through his hair.

"You do know I'm over 30 right?" he asked her and got her hand between his, taking her hands away from him.

"I don't care" she said reaching for him again.

"I have a son, I can't go out dancing with you, I have crazy times and I have to travel without a minute's notice, I can't just be around all the time, you deserve someone who can attend to your every need, Anna"

"I don't care" she said again and this time managed to step closer to him, pressing her body against his "I don't care if you won't be here all the time, I don't care you can't go out dancing because you have to watch your son, I don't care you have unpredictable times, all I want is to be here when you're here. As long as I can be here, I'll… I'll just wait for you" she starting kissing him along his jawline, and got his face between her hands, she kissed his lips lightly "just let me be here for you"

"I can't ask that of you" he said, she could feel his resolve failing, and she wanted to be with him so badly. It was crazy, she had just met him, but from that night they stayed talking in her house she could tell he was different, she could tell he was the one, the right one for her.

"You're not asking" she told him and kissed him again "I'm offering" with that she took his hand and wrapped it around herself "I'm offering myself to you. Take me"

That was all she needed to say to break him. He dipped his head and kissed her passionately and she moaned under his kiss. He turned them around, pinning her to the wall and grabbed her behind her knees, wrapping her legs around his hips. She took the instruction and did as he told her, and he pressed himself against her, holding her under the ass, making sure she was balanced against the wall and wouldn't fall down.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her and he started laughing against the kiss "you should always wear these" she said motioning to the tie and he laughed again, this time openly. She was mesmerized, he was amazing. If she thought she liked him before, after seeing him laugh only made her sure she loved him. It was the most amazing sound she had ever heard in her life.

"I do always wear it" he said next to her ear , she gasped as he grazed his teeth on her ear and then bit her earlobe.

He turned them around and took her to the bed, dropping her there, and she giggled as she bounced on the bed. She was amazing and before he could do anything she grabbed his tie and pulled him down towards her and he was more than happy to obey.

She started loosening his tie and she interrupted the kiss to take it from around his head, with trembling fingers she started undoing his shirt buttons. Before she could finish he turned them around, placing her on top and she straddled him. He reached for her and started lifting her top, she took the hint and took it off, tossing it across the room.

"My turn" she said as she resumed to take his shirt off. She finished unbuttoning him and placed her hands on his shoulders under the shirt, pulling it off. She gasped when she saw his bare chest. He was muscular and defined, he had an amazing chest, and his shoulders were amazing, but what made her gasp were his scars. Reid had told her about it, but she never imagined how it would look.

Hotch stopped breathing for a moment, she was scared, he could tell, and of course she would be, he had been stabbed multiple times by a serial killer and now he was scarred forever, he'll bare those marks, memories of what had happened to him, of what had happened to Hailey.

He started pushing himself up his elbows, he was sure she was over it now, and for more that he liked the fantasy that they could have something it was now over, and it would be better for them to just move on with it. And thats when she placed her hands on his chest. She didn't pushed him down or tried to hold him, but he stopped the same way.

She tentatively traced one of his scars with her finger, all the while not looking at him. She had her eyes fixated on his scars, and she traced another one.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him still not looking at him.

"Not anymore" he answered truthfully.

She was now tracing his scars and he couldn't be more confused, he liked it. He never thought he would feel like that about those damn scars, but he liked the way she was running her fingers against them, liking how she was tracing every one of them. And suddenly she dipped, he held his breath and he felt a light kiss on one of his scars.

She kissed every single one of them, as if willing it to be better, light, caring kisses in each one of his scars and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her mouth along his torso.

He opened his eyes when she ran her hand along his face, as soon as he opened his eyes he saw she was crying. She had tears in her eyes, and her cheeks were tear stained. He turned them around, placing her under him, with his body protectively over hers.

"I'm sorry" she said laughing the tears away "I'm just stupid, ignore me"

He kissed her forehead and she looked at him, he had big enquiring eyes focused on her and she laughed her tears away again.

"I just…" she didn't know how to explain "I can't imagine how horrible it must have been to go through that. I just, really wish it had never happened, I wish I could just, erase it from history. I told you, I'm stupid, just ignore it"

"Thank you" he said truthfully "and it's not stupid. It just shows you care" he kissed her mouth this time, a light kiss just to make her smile "I care about you too"

He then kissed her deeply, running his hand along her side and loving how she felt under him. He unbuttoned her jeans and got up from the bed, standing in the foot of the bed, looking at her, in bra and jeans in his bed. He reached for the legs of her jeans and slowly started pulling it off, she lifted her hips to help him and he tossed her jeans aside, leaving her there, in black panties and bra. She was a sight, absolutely beautiful, with her copper hair falling over her breasts.

She knelt on the end of the bed, bringing herself closer to him and reached for his pants. She looked up at him, asking for permission and he only looked at her, with that same stoic stance he always had and she took off his belt, tossing it aside, slowly she unbuttoned his pants and let it fall around his ankles, having him there in only boxer briefs. She looked up at him again and his eyes where clouded with lust, that only encouraged her further.

She pushed his boxer briefs down, seeing him fully in front of her. She reached for him and caught him in her hand. Running her hand up and down his length, softly, just feeling him, when she looked back up he had his eyes closed. Feeling mischievous she kissed him right in the head and looked back up, only to see his eyes had snapped open. She gave him a big grin before she leaned forward and took him in her mouth.

She placed her hands on his hips for support and leaned in, trying to take as much of him as she could in her mouth, and then she leaned back, sliding him off her mouth, while she crazed her teeth along his length. She saw him shuddering and that only encouraged her further.

She held him at the base of his shaft and took him whole into her mouth again, his hands instantly went to her head, holding her in place, his finger tangled in her hair, as he felt her giving him the best blow job he had ever had.

She finished it off by licking his tip, and he had a feeling she wasn't really done, but he pushed her back, making her lay down again. From the bed she looked at him with a confused expression.

"If you keep doing that I won't last much longer" he told her as he took off his socks and tossed his pants that were still around his ankles away "it's my turn now"

He got her feet and pulled her towards him, her ass now at the edge of the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. He reached for her bra and she arched her back to give him a better access so he could take it off, within a second he tossed her bra aside, revealing her full breasts to him. He started massaging her breasts, while his thumb played with her nipples, watching as her nipples shot up in excitement. He leaned down and kissed her again, a deep kiss, making her arch again. His hands slid around her body and he hooked his fingers around her panties, and before she knew it he slipped it down her legs, leaving her completely naked on his bed.

Still massaging her breasts she started rubbing herself against him in circles and he let out a deep moan while she had her eyes closed and bit her lips. One of his hands went between their bodies and he cupped her sex making her gasp.

While circling her soft spot he introduced a finger in her, feeling how much she wanted him, how ready she was for him and she responded well, continuing to rub herself now against his hand.

She started moaning slowly at first, quiet timid moans and he got carried away, he wanted to hear her moan from deep inside, her her howl and cry and beg for him. He introduced another finger and she gasped again.

His finger sliding in and out of her, with his thumb massaging her clit she was losing control fast and soon her moans were louder, pleading.

"Please" she told him breathless "Hotch, I need you" she gasped again "I need you, inside. Please" she couldn't finish what she was saying, a loud moan took over and he leaned down to kiss her, taking that moan into his mouth.

He took his hand away he slid inside her, making her gasp as he filled her completely. His hands were holding her hips up and her arms were over her head, her eyes closed while she bit her lips, now completely emerged into the feeling.

He started sliding in and out of her, feeling how tightly she fit around him, how perfectly their bodies completed each other.

Each time he thudded deeper, listening to her moans, and when she first shuddered he picked up his pace. His thuds became faster and deeper, feeling her whole, splitting her in half and she felt as each wave of the orgasm took over her body, but he wasn't done. He slid her up the bed and lay down on top of her, and she was surprised by how good it felt to have his chest pressed against hers. His weight on her, their every inch connected.

He went slower now, focusing on how deep and how strongly he could thud into her and all she could do was pay attention to how her body was feeling under his. And then he picked up his pace, quick, stabbing, desperate, he was about to come, and just before he did she felt another orgasm taking her body again.

He released himself inside her just as she squirmed in pleasure and then he rolled off of her, falling to his side of the bed, breathing irregular and heart beating fast. He reached for her again, bringing her close to him, and she snuggled close to him, with her head in his chest, arm draped around his waist.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and the other one across her chest, hugging her close to him "you're amazing" he told her as his hand ran up and down her arm sending shivers down her spine.

"You're not bad yourself Mr. Hotchner" she told him teasingly.

"Call me Aaron" he told her and she shifted to look into his eyes.

"Ok, Aaron" she smiled and kissed his chest "I like that, Aaron"

"I like that too Anna" he told her and shifted a little bit, making himself more comfortable, he reached to his side and pulled the covers on top of them, enveloping into the warm soft duvet and she snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and feeling comfortable.

She woke up with the soft light coming into the room, they hadn't bothered to close the curtains last night, and now the sun was up, she looked at Hotch still asleep with his arms around her and she smiled. She couldn't be happier, waking up with him by her side was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and even though it was still early she knew she was in love with him. She kissed his chest lightly and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning" he told her lazily, not bothering to move, but she wasn't so lazy and she climbed on top of him, her chest pressed against his and she kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning" she said as she started grinding against him and he laughed.

"This way I'll never get out of bed" he told her already feeling as he stiffened under her.

"That would be the idea" she said with a mischievous smile and before she could say anything more he rolled them both, so now he was on top and he was pinning her arms above her head, now having control over the situation.

He kissed her again, a kiss that showed her exactly what his intention were and she left out a coy moan into his mouth.

"Daddy!" came the child's voice as the door slammed against the wall, Hotch moved in light speed and turned around while not knowing what to do Anna covered herself with the duvet, hiding under the duvet so Jack couldn't see her.

Running after Jack came his nanny and Anna was blushing furiously hiding under the covers.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hotchner" said the nanny "he saw your briefcase and figured you were home and ran before I could stop him" she sounded exasperated.

"Jack, buddy" Hotch told him calmly "go have breakfast and get ready for school, I'll drop you off today, but you have to go now so I can get ready ok?"

"Ok" Jack said excited and just as soon as he barged in he left.

Hotch reached for the covers and slowly pulled them down, finding Anna hiding under it, with a huge blush across her whole face.

"I'm sorry" he told her with an infatuated smile "I'm usually not home when he wakes up, so he got excited I was here. I'm so sorry, but this also means I'm late for work"

"It's ok" Anna said feeling a little bit pathetic "I just didn't know what to do, so the kid in me just thought I should hide. I'm not sure how you're relationship with Jack is so…"

"It's ok, I'm sorry about that" he pushed her bangs from her eyes again and smiled at her "would you like to have breakfast with us?"

Hotch got in late for work, really late and everyone just stared after he locked himself into his office. He had had breakfast with Jack and Anna, and without explaining things too much Jack had instantly liked her. They both drove Jack to school, and Jack asked her if she would be having dinner with them that night, which only made Hotch laugh.

After dropping Jack off he drove Anna to her house and went back to being a teenager, making out in her drive way before she finally got out of the car, he couldn't remember when was the last time he was this happy.

"Something's up" Morgan told Prentiss as they both watched Hotch in his office, staring into his cellphone.

"Who do you think he's texting?" Prentiss asked, curious to Hotch's behavior "Oh my god, did he just laugh?"

That got Reid's attention and he turned around to watch as Hotch laughed still staring into his cellphone screen.

"He's texting" Reid stated as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, but the question is who" Morgan say smiling.

It was almost lunch time, and since they didn't have any cases they all decided to go to a sushi place together, just as Prentiss got up from her desk to invite Hotch to come along Anna walked into the office.

"Anna" Prentiss changed directions and walked over to the visitor "is everything ok? Did something happen?" Prentiss asked concerned and suddenly the whole team's attention was turned to both women.

"Oh" Anna said with a smile "everything's fine, I'm just here to see Aaron, is he busy?"

"Aaron?" Prentiss seemed surprised "no, he's not busy, just go right in"

"Thank you" Anna said oblivious from the stares from he whole team "it was good seeing you"

As soon as she waked into Hotch's office she slammed the door shut. Hotch looked up from his desk and smiled, got up and closed the blinds to his windows.

"Well, well, well" Morgan said laughing "look what we got here"

"What?" Reid asked always confused by social aspects.

"Who would have thought?" Prentiss said more to herself than anyone else.

"What?" Reid asked again, looking between Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch's office.

"Come on pretty boy" Morgan said laughing at Reid "we'll explain over lunch"

"Anna" Hotch said as she walked into his office.

"Hi" she said as she watched him closing the blinds, making sure they weren't a public display to his whole team. Once the blinds were secured he walked over to her and kissed her, smiling against the kiss.

"I brought you lunch" she said showing him the tupperware filled with home made cooking "I figured you didn't eat much, and I was sure you skipped lunch breaks going over reports and stuff"

"Who's the profiler now?" he said laughing at her.

"And besides" she said coming closer to her and getting a hold of his tie "I'm pretty sure you never had office sex as well, and well, that's something everyone should try at least once" she said as she kissed him in the neck.

"Anna, my team…" he started saying.

"Have just gone to lunch, there's no one around Aaron" she said kissing his jawline.

"You're trouble" he said laughing "did you know that?"

"Oh, how much trouble can a quickie be?" she said sliding her panties off from under her dress, she had come prepared, thinking about how practical they needed to be. She took his belt off and slid his pants, and that's when he made up his mind.

He sat on his chair and made her sit on his lap, before she could even giggle he slid inside her and she gasped as he filled her so perfectly again.

She started rocking up and down, feeling him sliding inside her and she couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt him. She moaned timidly and he picked up the pace, slamming against her. When she moaned louder he placed his hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Do you want everyone to hear you?" he said laughing and playfully she bit his hand.

"I'm sorry" she said laughing "I'll try to keep it down"

Reid, Morgan and Prentiss came back to find Hotch's blinds still closed.

"Is she still there?" Emily asked surprised and Morgan turned around to see what she was talking about.

"You don't think…?" Morgan said smiling.

"Hotch? Sex in the office?" Emily said dubiously "I don't think so. I mean, this is Hotch, he couldn't be more uptight. That's when they heard a estranged moan followed by laughter.

"Oh my god, Hotch is having sex!" Penelope said from behind Morgan and Emily "why didn't anyone tell me? With who?"

"Baby girl we can't be sure" Morgan said laughing.

"Oh please, didn't you just hear that?" Garcia said smacking Morgan in the arm "who is she? Should we be concerned?"

"Why would we be concerned?" Emily asked turning from Hotch's office.

"Well, you know" Garcia tried to explain "after everything that happened with Hailey, he's got Jack, we can't just let a girl screw him over. He hasn't dated since Hailey died and they met in college, shouldn't we be worried about him? We can't just let a girl walk over his already beaten up heart"

Morgan and Prentiss went quiet, in her own way Garcia was right. They were after all a family, a weird family, but still. They had to make sure Hotch would be fine. Just as Emily opened her mouth o reply Hotch's office door opened.

Anna came out of his office, grin of her face and hair a little messed up, she said something to Hotch but no one could hear what it was. Laughing Anna made her way down from Hotch's office and made her way across the place. Just as she was about to leave Emily called to her.

"Yeah?" Anna turned around and watched as Prentiss, Morgan and Garcia closed in on her.

"About Hotch" Prentiss started "he's different, you know?"

"He's really special" Garcia said jumping in "and he has gone through a lot, just don't…" she didn't exactly know how to finish it.

"Have you ever heard him laughing?" Anna surprised them all by asking.

"Yeah, I guess" Morgan said confused where she was getting at.

"Well" Anna said timidly "I heard him laughing, and after I heard him laughing I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life trying to make him laugh again. Does that answer your questions?" she told them.

They were all quiet for a moment, just staring at Anna, this girl, she had courage, it wasn't any girl who could face down this group and still leave them speechless, and honestly, they could all see how much she liked Hotch.

"I like her" Penelope broke the silence "she can stay"

"Welcome to the family, Anna" Morgan told her as they laughed at Garcia's openness.

"Thank you" Anna said with a smile on her lips "and since you guys aren't working on anything, do you think you can send him home in time for dinner with Jack? He was so happy to have breakfast with his dad"

"Sure" Emily smiled not sure if Anna realized she had just given herself up by telling them she was at Hotch's place at breakfast "we'll send him in time for dinner. Make sure it's something nice though" Emily said smiling.

"I will" Anna said as she walked out of the office. They all watched her walk away, without knowing thinking exactly the same thing. Hotch had gotten himself a good one.

That's it people, make sure you tell me what you think, reviews are always welcome and often coveted. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
